


Cute Kitten Effect

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Other, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Bruce Banner and the Hulk adopt a kitten and Hulk is very fond of it.
Kudos: 2





	Cute Kitten Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff! This was a request on tumblr and really fun to write.

It was a surprisingly sunny day and Bruce Banner was just going home as he got done shopping for some groceries. He lived outside of town, so he would often take a bike ride or walk. It had a calming effect on him.

Suddenly he heard a little meowing sound coming from an ally way. Curious as he was he went to take a look. There wasn’t much to be seen in the ally but the sound didn’t stop. He took a few more steps into the ally and in the corner he saw a box. In that box was a tinny kitten.

The kitten was mostly white, with an occasional yellowish stripe. It had piercing green eyes, which given Banner’s life, green wasn’t good for his life most of the time. But since he couldn’t just leave the little kitten he picked up the box. And so with the kitten and groceries in tow he went home.

He gave the kitten some milk and it seemed like it hadn’t eaten in a few days. At least not any good food.

“What do I do with you little one?” Banner picked up the kitten and looked it over, it meowed at him, “I can’t keep you, I’m sorry.”

Over the past few days Banner took a few photos of the cat and put it up for adoption but no one seemed interested. After about a week Bruce gave up.

“Well little one, guess I’m keeping you. So now you’re stuck with me. And the other guy. Which reminds me, you haven’t met him yet right.” Banner put the cat on the bed and stepped back to Hulk out.

As he did, the kitten watched in wonder but also with fear. Hulk now stood over the cat. His muscular and green form a huge contrast to Banner. Hulk looked down at the cat and his first instinct was to growl at it, but as he looked at its little, slightly shaking form he gently and slowly crouched down. Very slowly he reached toward it and pet it with a single finger.

The kitten eventuality started purring and nuzzling into Hulk’s giant hand. Hulk smiled at it.

”Good kitty cat.” Hulk grinned and took the cat in his hand and sat on the ground. He set the cat down and gently nudged it, the cat clawed and bit at him, while jumping away then back at his hand, but for Hulk it just tickled and he laughed.

This went on for a few hours.

Banner decided to name the cat Gamma. Yes it was ironic, but this Gamma brought so much joy to his life. He liked this Gamma. And Hulk liked Gamma too. It actually surprised Banner how much Hulk liked Gamma.

Hulk would more often than not be the one playing with Gamma. Banner bought toys for the kitten, but Hulk liked having the cat lying on his chest and playing with it with his hands. And Gamma was soft and fluffy. Which was a nice contrast to both Banner and Hulk’s lives.

Gamma was an unexpected, but a very nice change in the live of Bruce Banner and the Hulk. And neither of them wanted to change that.


End file.
